Yes
by SystemVisions
Summary: What if Percy had said yes to Calypso? Percy/Annabeth- but starts off Percy/Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

She kept her eyes on her glass of cider. "As I told you, Percy, I have been punished. Cursed, you might say."

"How? Tell me. I want to help."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that."

"Tell me what the punishment is."

She covered her half-finished stew with a napkin, and immediately an invisible servant whisked the bowl away. "Percy, this island, Ogygia, is my home, my birthplace. But it is also my prison. I am under…house arrest, I guess you would call it. I will never visit this Manhattan of yours. Or anywhere else. I am alone here."

"Because your father was Atlas." She nodded. "The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine."

"But that's not fair," I said. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Zoë, Nightshade—she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned."

"But, Percy," Calypso said gently, "I did support him in the first war. He is my father."

"What? But the Titans are evil!"

"Are they? All of them? All the time?" She pursed her lips. "Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you, but do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family?" I didn't answer. She had a point. Last winter, after Annabeth and I had saved Olympus, the gods had had a debate about whether or not they should kill me. That hadn't been exactly good. But still, I felt like I supported them because Poseidon was my dad.

"Perhaps I was wrong in the war," Calypso said. "And in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. And I cannot."

"You don't have any friends?" I asked. "I mean…wouldn't anyone else live here with you? it's a nice place."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I…I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But—" She was interrupted by a rumbling sound somewhere out on the lake. A glow appeared on the horizon. It got brighter and brighter, until I could see a column of fire moving across the surface of the water, coming toward us. I stood and reached for my sword.

"What is that?" Calypso sighed. "A visitor."

As the column of fire reached the beach. Calypso stood and bowed to it formally. The flames dissipated, and standing before us was a tall man in gray overalls and a metal leg brace, his beard and hair smoldering with fire.

"Lord Hephaestus," Calypso said. "This is a rare honor."

The fire god grunted. "Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson."Hephaestus sat down clumsily at the dinner table and ordered a Pepsi. The invisible servant brought him one, opened it too suddenly, and sprayed soda all over the gods work clothes. Hephaestus roared and spat a few curses and swatted the can away.

"Stupid servants," he muttered. "Good automatons are what she needs. They never act up!"

"Hephaestus," I said, "what's going on? Is Annabeth—"

"She's fine," he said. "Resourceful girl, that one. Found her way back, told me the whole story. She's worried sick, you know."

"You haven't told her I'm okay?"

"That's not for me to say," Hephaestus said. "Everyone thinks you're dead. I had to be sure you were coming back before I started telling everyone where you were."

"What do you mean?" I said. "Of course I'm coming back!" Hephaestus studied me skeptically. He fished something out of his pocket—a metal disk the size of an iPod. He clicked a button and it expanded into a miniature bronze TV. On the screen was news footage of Mount St. Helens, a huge plume of fire and ash trailing into the sky.

"Still uncertain about further eruptions," the newscaster was saying. "Authorities have ordered the evacuation of almost half a million people as a precaution. Meanwhile, ash has fallen as far away as Lake Tahoe and Vancouver, and the entire Mount St. Helens area is closed to traffic within a hundred-mile radius. While no deaths have been reported, minor injuries and illnesses include—" Hephaestus switched it off.

"You caused quite an explosion." I stared at the blank bronze screen. Half a million people evacuated? Injuries. Illness. What had I done? "The telekhines were scattered," the god told me. "Some vaporized. Some got away, no doubt. I don't think they'll be using my forge any time soon. On the other hand, neither will I. the explosion caused Typon to stir in his sleep. We'll have to wait and see—"

"I couldn't release him, could I? I mean, I'm not that powerful!"

The god grunted. "Not that powerful, eh? Could have fooled me. You're the son of the Earthshaker, lad. You don't know your own strength." That's the last thing I wanted him to say. I hadn't been in control of myself in that mountain. I'd released so much energy I'd almost vaporized myself, drained all the life out of me. Now I found out I'd nearly destroyed the Northwest U.S. and almost woken the most horrible monster ever imprisoned by the gods. Maybe I was too dangerous. Maybe it was safer for my friends to think I was dead.

"What about Grover and Tyson?" I asked.

Hephaestus shook his head. "No word, I'm afraid. I suppose the labyrinth has them."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Hephaestus winced. "Don't ever ask an old cripple for advice, lad. But I'll tell you this. You've met my wife?"

"Aphrodite."

"That's her. She's a tricky one, lad. Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong." I thought about my meeting with Aphrodite, in the back of a white Cadillac in the desert last winter. She'd told me that she had taken a special interest in me, and she'd be making things hard for me in the romance department, just because she liked me.

"Is this part of her plan?" I asked. "Did she land me here?"

"Possibly. Hard to say with her. But if you decide to leave this place—and I don't say what's right or wrong—then I promised you an answer to your quest. I promised you the way to Daedalus. Well now, here's the thing. It has nothing to do with Ariadne's string. Not really. Sure, the string work. That's what the Titan's army will be after. Btu the best way through the maze…Theseus had the princess's help. And the princess was a regular mortal. Not a drop of god blood in her. But she was clever, and she could see, lad. She could see very clearly. So what I'm saying—I think you know how to navigate the maze." It finally sank in. why hadn't I seen it before? Hera had been right. The answer was there all the time.

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, I know."

"Then you'll need to decide whether or not you're leaving."

"I…" I wanted to say yes. Of course I would. But the words stuck in my throat. I found myself looking out at the lake, and suddenly the idea of leaving seemed very hard.

"Don't decide yet," Hephaestus advised. "Wait until daybreak. Daybreak is a good time for decisions."

"Will Daedalus even help us?" I asked. "I mean, if he gives Luke a way to navigate the Labyrinth, we're dead. I saw dreams about…Daedalus killed his nephew. He turned bitter and angry and—"

"It isn't easy being a brilliant inventor," Hephaestus rumbled. "Always alone. Always misunderstood. Easy to turn bitter, make horrible mistakes. People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed." Hephaestus brushed the last drops of Pepsi off his work clothes. "Daedalus started well enough. He helped the Princess Ariadne and Theseus because he felt sorry for them. He tried to do a good deed. And everything in his life went bad because of it. Was that fair?" The god shrugged. "I don't know if Daedalus will help you, lad, but don't judge someone until you've stood at his forge and worked with his hammer, eh?"

"I'll—I'll try." Hephaestus stood.

"Good-bye, lad. You did well, destroying the telekhines. I'll always remember you for that." It sounded very final, that good-bye. Then he erupted into a column of flame, and the fire moved over the water, heading back to the world outside. I walked along the beach for several hours. When I finally came back to the meadow, it was very late, maybe four or five in the morning, but Calypso was still in her garden, tending the flowers by starlight. Her moonlace glowed silver, and the other plants responded to the magic, glowing red and yellow and blue.

"He has ordered you to return," Calypso guessed.

"Well, not ordered. He gave me a choice." Her eyes met mine.

"I promised I would not offer."

"Offer what?"

"For you to stay."

"Stay," I said. "Like…forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island," she said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy." I stared at her, stunned.

"Just like that?"

She nodded. "Just like that." "But…my friends." Calypso rose and took my hand. Her touch sent a warm current through my body. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. the truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send…" Her voice trembled, and she had to stop.

I squeezed her hand tighter. "What? What have I done to make you sad?"

"They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help…just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with." The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountains and waves lapping on the shore. It took me a long time to realize what she was saying.

"Me?" I asked. "If you could see your face." She suppressed a smile, though her eyes were still teary. "Of course, you."

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?"

"I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart."

"But…I'm just…I mean, I'm just me."

"That is enough," Calypso promised. "I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me, Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me." I stared at the horizon. The first red streaks of dawn were lightening the sky. I could stay here forever, disappear from the earth. I could live with Calypso, with invisible servants tending to my every need. We could grow flowers in the garden and talk to songbirds and walk on the beach under perfect blue skies. No war. No prophecy. No more taking sides.

"I think I'll stay." She looked up happily, and I could see her face glowing.I smiled. This was going to be great. "Will I get somewhere to train?"

She looked into my eyes with love. "You will get anything you want. We will make it together, me and you."

I grinned, and we embraced. That night, we slept in each other's arms, on the shore, where the water came up to our legs every minute or two. For once in my life, everything was peaceful.

I opened my eyes, and sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and yawned and stretched. I clambered to my feet. I turned to get back to the cave, when a dolphin chattered something. _"Are you Percy Jackson?"_ It asked.

I nodded. "I forbid you to tell anyone that."

It nodded. _"I just had this note from Lord Poseidon."_

I bent down and picked up the note from its mouth. 'Dear Percy,' it read. 'I know you are alive and where you are. Your mother knows, but she is disappointed. It is okay, I forgive you, but this might ultimately cause the destruction of Olympus. I hope I'm wrong. However, enclosed is a second raft. In case you and your, erm, 'companion' ever are needed, you will use that to come back. Do me a favor; train harder ever than before. Now that you are immortal, you won't die or tire. Another threat is stirring. I can't tell you more than that. In case you are needed back, I want you stronger than before. They won't know what hit em. Annabeth hasn't taken your death very great. I knew you weren't dead. I'll send another dolphin when you are needed again. Train Calypso as well, as I know you won't want to leave her back, and then she can help. Time is different on Oygigia, 2 entire years there are not even 2 whole days here. I bet you'll be stronger than ever. You're loving father, Poseidon."

I smiled. He knew I wasn't dead. My smile dissapapated, I would make it up to my mom somehow. I would. Now, I could even take Calypso back with me.

"Callie!" I called to a figure walking towards me with a tray. "Ever handled a sword?"

(1 Oygiga year, or else 1 day later) 

I sipped from my glass of lemonade while watching Calypso battle an invisible servant. Should I be worried? Nah, she can handle herself. I watched proudly as she ducked under an incoming sword and hit the sword as hhard as she could. It went flying away.

She walked back to me. Calypso wrapped her arms around me, and I picked her up and began to carry her to our home, bridal style, but then she noticed something out on the coast. "Percy," She said. "Wait. There is something on the shore!"

I put her down and we both sprinted towards the unknown object. Our soles dug into the sand as we ran. AS we got closer, it was apparent that the object was a person. I knelt next to him.

I knew who he was. How could I forget? He had black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed pale skin, and he wore black clothes with skeletal designs, and a Stygian Iron sword and a silver skull ring hung from his side. His eyes snapped open.

"Percy Jackson," He snarled. He shot up and gripped his sword. He swung sideways towards my throat, a strike that should've taken my life. However, Reader, don't forget I had practiced. Anticipating the strike, I had pulled out Riptide and deflected his sword with so much force that it flew out of his hands. He started towards it, but I summoned the waves to churn around the sword so he couldn't tell where it was.

He turned. "Give me my sword back. Unlike you, I have a battle to fight. I don't run from my problems." He launched a punch towards my face, but I ducked under it and tapped a godly pressure point. Every ounce of energy drained from his body and he fell to the ground, unmoving.

"What did you do to me?" He growled. He began to stand shakily. The kid had fight, I would give him that. "Stop," Calypso said. "No harm will come to you here. My name is Calypso."

He turned to her and his eyes glazed over. Well, I couldn't blame him. Calypso was hard not to stare at. That caramel hair, smelling of cinnamon, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face that appeared to be timeless. Even more beautiful than even Aphrodite because she seemed more natural. She was wearing a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold. She has a peach-colored complexion and pouty lips.

"My girlfriend," I added.

She scowled at me playfully before giving me a stunning smile. "He wasn't lying though." Calypso said dangerously as Nico kept staring at her.

He quickly averted his eyes. "How do I get home?" Nico asked. "I need to help my friends, who are still stuck in the labyrinth-"He swiftly glared at me "and fight off an invasion."

"That raft." I pointed to the raft bobbing up and down on the water. "Before I leave..." He turned and stabbed me, cutting a gash in my cheek.

I didn't even blink, causing him to pale. "Get the fuck off my island." I snarled menacingly, causing Nico to turn and sprint towards the raft, picking up his sword in the process.

Calypso laughed. "I think he wet his pants." She slowly reached over and brushed my cheek. She felt the cut and I smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "I'm fine, honestly. I've had much worse."

Calypso smiled. "You know it's really nice that you are here. Every day is like the best day ever with you around, but the thing is that the day before was just as great. Thank you."

"Well, I was just leaving." Calypso thought he was being serious and tears welled up in her eyes. She sobbed into her hands, and I quickly hugged her.

"C'mon, Callie, I was just joking. Shhh," I brushed her hair and she put her face in the crook of my neck. "You know I'm not leaving. I'm here to stay." We stayed that way until what seemed like forever. After a while, her breathing slowed and I carried her back to our house.

You know, for something that _I_ built, it wasn't so bad. From the outside this house looks luxurious, it has been built with walnut wood and has yellow pine wooden decorations. Small, half rounded windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly asymmetrical pattern. The roof is low and rounded and is covered with red wood shingles. Two large chimneys sit at either side of the house. There are many windows on the roof, making there no need for lighting in the daytime. Still, we developed a bio-fuel energy source that was converted into power for our home. The house itself is surrounded by a well-kept garden. Grass, flower patches and trees have been placed in a stylish way. Moonlace sprouts every corner, and my mom's favorite flowers, petunias, are there as well.

I gently carried her through the door and walked up the stairs. I softly opened the door to our bedroom and laid her on the bed. I kissed her forehead. "Good Night," I mumbled even though she couldn't hear. "I'm not leaving. Now, or ever."

You know, for something that I built, it wasn't so bad. From the outside this house looks luxurious, it has been built with walnut wood and has yellow pine wooden decorations. Small, half rounded windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly asymmetrical pattern. The roof is low and rounded and is covered with red wood shingles. Two large chimneys sit at either side of the house. There are many windows on the roof, making there no need for lighting in the daytime. Still, we developed a bio-fuel energy source that was converted into power for our home. The house itself is surrounded by a well-kept garden. Grass, flower patches and trees have been placed in a stylish way. Moonlace sprouts every corner, and my mom's favorite flowers, petunias, are there as well.

I gently carried her through the door and walked up the stairs. I softly opened the door to our bedroom and laid her on the bed. I kissed her forehead. "Good Night," I mumbled even though she couldn't hear. "I'm not leaving. Now, or ever."

(A Few weeks later)

"You ready?" I asked Calypso as she finished some last minute packing. Thank God she couldn't read my thoughts, as I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

"Yes." She said, slinging the back pack over her shoulder and stepping into the tide with me. I handed her the pearls that were enclosed on the note my father had given me.

"Remember, think about New York." I reminded her.

"Yes, Master Percy," She teased.

I glared at her, to which she laughed lightly and kissed my nose. "Hurry up, now. We don't know what's happened. For all we know the gods lost." She reminded me, breaking me out of my stupor.

I nodded to her, and crushed my pearl. The island started spinning, faster and faster, until it was just colors. The colors faded to blackness, and when I opened my eyes, I was in New York City. Calypso appeared next to me, and we began our trek to the Empire State Building.

We barley even started a step, when the ground beneath us exploded. We sailed through the air, and landed in the middle of a battle. We saw the battle before we were close enough to make out individual fighters. It was well after midnight now, but the bridge blazed with light. Cars were burning. Arcs of fire streamed in both directions as flaming arrows and spears sailed through the air.

We came in for a low pass, and I saw the Apollo campers retreating. They would hide behind cars and snipe at the approaching army, setting off explosive arrows and dropping caltrops in the road, building fiery barricades wherever they could, dragging sleeping drivers out of their cars to get them out of harm's way. But the enemy kept advancing.

An entire phalanx of dracaena marched in the lead, their shields locked together, spear tips bristling over the top. An occasional arrow would connect with their snaky trunks, or a neck, or a chink in their armor, and the unlucky snake woman would disintegrate, but most of the Apollo arrows glanced harmlessly off their shield wall. About a hundred more monsters marched behind them.

Hellhounds leaped ahead of the line from time to time. Most were destroyed with arrows, but one got hold of an Apollo camper and dragged him away. I didn't see what happened to him next. I didn't want to know.

"Percy," Calypso whispered, pointing to the bridge. "It's…The Minotaur."

The last time I'd seen the Minotaur, he'd been wearing nothing but his tighty whities. I don't know why. Maybe he'd been shaken out of bed to chase me. This time, he was prepared for battle.

From the waist down, he wore standard Greek battle gear—a kiltlike apron of leather and metal flaps, bronze greaves covering his legs, and tightly wrapped leather sandals. His top was all bull—hair and hide and muscle leading to a head so large he should've toppled over just from the weight of his horns.

He seemed larger than the last time I'd seen him—ten feet tall at least. A double-bladed axe was strapped to his back, but he was too impatient to use it. As soon as he saw me in front of him (or sniffed me, more likely, since his eyesight was bad), he bellowed and picked up a white limousine.

"Calypso, get the hell down!" I yelled, and Calypso ducked. I pulled out Riptide and I began to spin like a windmill. The limo got cut in half, and I laughed. "Get over it, cow boy. You need to do better than that."

He threw another car, and I rolled out of the way.

The Minotaur's nostrils quivered. He seriously needed to keep a pack of Aloe Vera Kleenex in his armor pocket, because that nose was wet and red and pretty gross. He unstrapped his axe and swung it around.

It was beautiful in a harsh I'm~going~to-gut~you~like~a~fish kind of way. Each of its twin blades was shaped like an omega: Ω—the last letter of the Greek alphabet. Maybe that was because the axe would be the last thing his victims ever saw. The shaft was about the same height as the Minotaur, bronze wrapped in leather. Tied around the base of each blade were lots of bead necklaces. I realized they were Camp Half-Blood beads—necklaces taken from defeated demigods. I was so mad, I imagined my eyes glowing just like the Minotaur's.

I raised my sword. The monster army cheered for the Minotaur, but the sound died when I dodged his first swing and sliced his axe in half, right between the handholds.

"Moo?" he grunted.

"HAAA!" I spun and kicked him in the snout. He staggered backward, trying to regain his footing, then lowered his head to charge.

He never got the chance. My sword flashed—slicing off one horn, then the other. He tried to grab me. I rolled away, picking up half of his broken axe. The other monsters backed up in stunned silence, making a circle around us. The Minotaur bellowed in rage. He was never very smart to begin with, but now his anger made him reckless. He charged me, and I ran for the edge of the bridge, breaking through a line of dracaena.

The Minotaur must've smelled victory. He thought I was trying to get away. His minions cheered. At the edge of the bridge, I turned and braced the axe against the railing to receive his charge. The Minotaur didn't even slow down.

CRUNCH.

He looked down in surprise at the axe handle sprouting from his breastplate.

"Thanks for playing," I told him.

I lifted him by his legs and tossed him over the side of the bridge. Even as he fell, he was disintegrating, turning back into dust, his essence returning to Tartarus.

I yawned. "Something better, please!"

"Be careful what you wish for," A voice said from beneath the bridge. A huge supernova illuminated the night sky, and the bridge broke, both armies sinking into the water. Using her powers, Calypso zapped back to the shore. I stayed, eager to fight whatever had the power to do that. A person wearing bright armor came into view.

"The sea god's brat," he mused. "You're the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?"

"It wasn't hard," I said. "You Titans are about as bright as my gym socks."

Hyperion snarled. "You want bright?"

His body ignited in a column of light and heat. I looked away, but I was still blinded. Instinctively I raised Riptide—just in time. Hyperion's blade slammed against mine. The shock wave sent a ten-foot ring of water across the surface of the lake.

My eyes still burned. I had to shut off his light.

I concentrated on the tidal wave and forced it to reverse. Just before impact, I jumped upward on a jet of water.

"AHHHHH!" The waves smashed into Hyperion and he went under, his light extinguished.

I landed on the lake's surface just as Hyperion struggled to his feet. His golden armor was dripping wet. His eyes no longer blazed, but they still looked murderous.

"You will burn, Jackson!" he roared.

Our swords met again and the air charged with ozone.

The battle still raged around us. On the right flank, a small group of monsters were battling a few demigods.

On the left flank, Grover and his nature spirits were regrouping, entangling the enemies with bushes and weeds. I've missed him.

"Enough games," Hyperion told me. "We fight on land."

I was about to make some clever comment, like "No," when the Titan yelled. A wall of force slammed me through the air. I sailed backward about three hundred yards and smashed into the ground. If it hadn't been for my immortality, I would've broken every bone in my body.

I got to my feet, groaning. "I really hate it when you do that."

Hyperion closed on me with blinding speed.

I concentrated on the water, drawing strength from it. Hyperion attacked. He was powerful and fast, but he couldn't seem to land a blow. The ground around his feet kept erupting in flames, but I kept dousing it just as quickly.

"Stop it!" the Titan roared. "Stop that wind!"

"Tough balls, Hyperion!" I yelled back.

Hyperion stumbled like he was being pushed away. Water sprayed his face, stinging his eyes. The wind picked up, and Hyperion staggered backward.

He roared, and ignited once again, making my vision turn white. You know what, I ddin't need my eyes. I paused for a moment, taking in the sounds. I picked up a sudden whoosing sound and I raised Riptide. _Clang!_ I jumped in the air and launched a kick at the source of the sound. I was given my reward when I heard the sound of metal being hit.

Jumping backwards, I summoned a protective water covering around me while I opened my eyes. Unfortunately, I made eye contact with Grover.

"Percy!" Grover called in amazement. "How are you alive?"

Not Now, I thought.

Pumping in a little more power, I was standing in the middle of my own personal hurricane. Clouds of water vapor swirled around me, winds so powerful they buffeted Hyperion and flattened the grass in a twenty-yard radius. Enemy warriors threw javelins at me, but the storm knocked them aside.

Lightning flickered around me. The clouds darkened and the rain swirled faster. I closed in on Hyperion and blew him off his feet.

I slashed and jabbed, letting my reflexes take over, Hyperion could barely defend himself. His eyes kept trying to ignite, but the hurricane quenched his flames.

"This…isn't….over!" Hyperion yelled. The river exploded as another supernova blew it up. It charred my t-shirt, and I growled.

"My girlfriend made this for me!"

I yelled, and the water churned around Hyperion, encasing him in a ball of water. I superheated the water, and the ichor in Hyperion's blood. He drew me closer with his force. I stuffed one end of my sword into his body and it made contact with the superheated ichor. It ripped his side apart.

"I WILL SEE YOU IN TARTARUS IF I AM TO GO!" Sucking in power, he exploded with his last breath.

I flew backwards, and into a building, which cracked from impact. "Damn," I breathed and somehow disentangled myself.

AN: How'd I do?


	2. Nice To Meet You

AN: Thank you all for responding. Aedridon199, I really appreciated your review. I mostly used Rick's writing in the start, because I wanted to set the stage. One thing though, they've been together for a year or so, so I don't think it's been just a little while. Also, I loved your points and yeah, the guilt stuff is coming in this chapter.

While I love reviews that tell me how good it is, I like constructive criticism so that I can get better. That doesn't mean stuff like 'm8 u suk, go thrw away ur laptp!'

Thanks, and now to the chapter. PS: Percy/Calypso is wavering. Who knows, maybe it will change. *cough* PERCABETH *cough*

Damn, that hurt. I was still incapable of dying, but since I left the island I still felt pain like I used to. Just crawling out of that crater was a trial, but when I stood up, I could feel my immortality at work- my bones popping back into place. They'd probably leave some nasty bruises because I wasn't on Oygiga.

I glanced at the battle after I reached the ground. I saw Nico hobble away from fighting Hyperion. Wow, I hadn't even seen him there. Most of the campers were pulling back and headed towards wherever their headquarters was. Pausing for a moment, I imagined myself among those campers, just another regular demigod trying to fight off an invasion.

The decision I made by staying with Calypso still haunts me a little. I threw away everything I had, not just the bad parts. I initially chose to stay because I thought I could escape it all. No more fighting titans and monsters, no more worrying about living to see the next day. I wanted a peaceful life, but everything comes with a price. I quickly realized I wasn't cut out for this. My ADHD made it impossible, I needed _something_ to fight. Not only that, I left behind my friends, family- everyone I cared for.

It wasn't a good trade. Sure, Calypso is pretty and nice and stuff, but I don't think I'm meant to be with her. We don't argue a lot, or do anything except for train, kiss, and plant. Honestly, I wish that I went back to Annabeth.

Annabeth. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her. More specifically, hat kiss, before the volcano erupted. I'd felt something that I just don't feel with Calypso. More than often, I'd find myself sitting at night, gazing out at the ocean while thinking about a cute girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, instead of a girl with brown eyes and hair.

"Percy!" A voice called, breaking me from my thoughts. A tall satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, and a wispy beard began to walk towards me. Grover. I grinned and ran towards him. He gave me a manly hug, before pulling away with his hands on my shoulders. I picked up some moisture in his eyes. "I-I thought you were dead," He bleated sadly. "Annabeth- she was devastated. Wouldn't talk to anyone for a couple days, wouldn't eat food. Now, though, she hates you. Nico told us what he saw when he was sent to the island and Annabeth, well, she kind of didn't take it well."

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Between me and you G-man, I wish I didn't stay. I grew more powerful, sure, but everyone I loved now hates me."

Grover patted my shoulder. "I don't hate you. I can kind of understand what you did. Will I ever really understand? Hades no, but I can meet you halfway- that's the least I could do in my respect for what we once had... Calypso is already at HQ, and I'll take you there. You know the Plaza Hotel?"

"The one near Lincoln Tunnel, Queens-Midtown Tunnel and Queensboro Bridge? Central Park's corner?"

"That's the one."

"Let's find us a ride." I mused.

Looking around, I saw a man resting on a motorcycle. I pushed him off and gestured for Grover to get on behind me. Reading the side, I let out a low whistle. It was a Ducati 1098s. I turned on the engine and revved it. "Sounds amazing," I noted, "Let's go G-man." With another roar, the motorcycle and its two passengers tore down the road.

It only took us five minutes to reach the Plaza—an old-fashioned white stone hotel with a gabled blue roof, sitting at the southeast corner of Central Park. We neared it, and I revved the engine once more and accelerated the bike. "Percy," Grover frantically tapped my shoulder as we neared the hotel.

"Have a little faith in me Grover." I smirked at him. I pulled the bike up a little and rode over the stairs. Not slowing down yet, we kept going until we were inside the hotel. I'd never actually been inside the Plaza. The lobby was impressive, with the crystal chandeliers and the old-fashioned furniture.

"We're up at the penthouse suites." Grover told me.

I rode into the elevator and pressed the button. "Why do we still have the bike?" Grover asked.

"I like it." I weakly reasoned. "Never know when we'll need a bike."

Grover smiled softly to himself. "You haven't changed a bit." I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying something I'd regret. When the elevator dinged open, I raised an eyebrow. Demigods had completely taken over the top floors of the hotel. Campers and Hunters were crashed out on sofas, washing up in the bathrooms, ripping silk draperies to bandage their wounds, and helping themselves to snacks and sodas from the minibars. A couple of timber wolves were drinking out of the toilets.

"The gang's all here." I murmured to myself.

"Look who decided to show up." A voice said, dripping with disdain. I turned and saw Nico leaning against a wall. He definitely looked worse for the wear- which was saying something, because he usually looks like death itself. His hair was matted against his head with blood and sweat, and his face was covered in grime.

He was wearing what must have once been armor, but now was pretty much scrap metal. It was annihilated in some places, and melted in others. His undershirt was in tatters, and I could see a couple long cuts running across his pale frame.

I walked towards him. He shakily raised his sword, but I knocked it out of his hands. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. My arm shot out and grabbed his neck. I raised him higher and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen here, and listen well." I whispered threateningly. "You wouldn't have just died on that bridge without me." I paused, leaning close to his face. "Hyperion would have destroyed every single piece of you and your army, and he would have sent your sorry souls to the Underworld. I'm no hero, I won't say I am. However, that's why I'm here. I'm something bigger than you, death spawn. While you may be a demigod hero to everyone, the 'chosen one', I'm still better and stronger, I didn't come to save you, let me make that clear. I came because of my loyalty to Olympus." Dropping him to the ground, I kicked his sword to him.

I turned and felt a blade at my neck. "You're a monster, Jackson." Nico spat disgustingly. "You threw us to the dogs."

That hit me a bit too close to home. Sighing, I turned and stared Nico in the eyes. "That may be true, Di Angelo, but you can't catch devils with angels."

"Break it up!" A voice barked, roughly shoving us both apart. It was a dude with a permanent scowl, muscles like a pro ballplayer's, and hands like catchers mitts. I recognized him instantly.

"Beckendorf." I nodded, to which I received one in return.

"This way, Percy. We have some plans laid out and we would like you there to review them." Beckendorf said stiffly. I made a "lead-the-way" kind of gesture, and we walked briskly to the elevator. We walked in, and he jammed the 20th floor button. There was an awkward silence in the elevator, but luckily it wasn't too long. Once it opened, Beckendorf lead me to a room and knocked. Some girl opened it. The room like a presidential suite, but the beds were flipped over and were strewn with blueprints and maps.

Calypso saw me, but glared at me with malice. She nodded her head to Grover and he just shrugged and gave me a nervous look. Well that's great.

"Report." I said.

"Why should we listen to you?" She sneered.

I lifted my hand and the girl froze in place. Her eyes were rolling around like crazy, and her body began to convulse as I heated it. Her skin began to steam and she let out a shrill scream. Probably a second from a superheated explosion, I stopped boiling her blood. She fell to her knees, gasping for air and some campers brought her some ambrosia.

"Anyone else want to question my authority?" I asked, to which no one moved. "That's what I want to see. Now, _report_."

The girl took some shaky breaths, but spoke nevertheless. "Kronos is closing in. His forces are being led by Hyperion and none of the campers can beat him."

"I took care of Hyperion," I paused at her incredulous look. "I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed overhead, and surely enough, I was still standing there.

"That is satisfactory." A new voice entered the room. I closed my eyes, because I'd never forget that voice anywhere. I took a breath and turned and sure enough, Annabeth was standing there. She looked the same as the last time I saw her, except her beautiful features were stoic and I could see the anger and hate bubbling in her eyes. "Now we can move our plans forward without much resistance."

"There's still Krios." Nico reminded, walking up to the table. "As much as I hate to say it, Percy will have to fight him. I'm still knackered from fighting Hyperion, even though Percy did most- if not all- of the work. I would've died without him."

Everyone turned to me expectantly. "Sure, but I will need another person. In case things go south, which they tend to do with me."

Surprisingly, Annabeth volunteered. "I've got to activate the statues as well. Daedalus' laptop had some plans about it."

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Is now okay with you?" Annabeth strapped on her knife and looked at me.

"Yeah." I said, walking into the elevator. She followed cautiously, her hand still on her knife.

Once the doors closed, she looked at me with an empty look in her eyes. "Look, Jackson, I just...need to know. Why?"

I couldn't look her in the eye. "I...don't have an answer, Annabeth. Maybe I just wanted a break, but I can assure you I regret the decision with everything I have. I should've come. Things haven't changed, I'm still just the demigod son of Poseidon, but now all of my injuries heal quickly. I really can't die unless I get attacked relentlessly without a chance to recover."

Annabeth let out a sigh and I saw tears glistening in her eyes. "You have no idea how hard it was, Jackson. For the first couple weeks, I thought you were dead. Then Nico came back and told me you were alive and 'chilling' with a goddess on an island."

I turned to answer. "I don't want to be with her anymore, Annabeth. I made a stupid mistake."

Annabeth turned away from me. "I can't…Let's start over. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She held out her hand.

I took it with a grin. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

AN: Not much action in this chapter. More of a filler.


	3. Krios the Party Pooper

Percy climbed onto his bike and Annabeth got on after him. "Seaweed Brain, do you have any idea how to drive this thing?"

Percy accelerated the bike out of the hotel. "I'm pretty sure!" He yelled over the buffeting winds.

"Not very reassuring!" Came the yell back.

Annabeth made several stops along the way, activating statues. Once she activated the last one they drove to the bridge. Looking around, she said: "Come on. Let's go find Krios and send him to Hades."

"Be careful what you wish for, daughter of Athena." Percy reacted on pure instinct and swung his sword sideways. The celestial bronze blade cut a trash can right down the middle.

Percy looked up and saw Krios in all his glory. His eyes widened; Krios was by no means a pushover. He stood at around 20 feet tall, and he had black armor that had constellations all over it. He had a helmet shaped like a rams head. Strapped to his waist, there was a large gleaming broadsword. In the sky, Aries glowed golden.

"Perseus." He said with grudging respect. "The destroyer. Not much of a destroyer of late, I suppose, with the exception of Hyperion. Hm, he deserved to die if he was weak enough to lose to you."

Percy bit back a retort. Hyperion was considerably smaller than Krios and had less power. Then why was Krios so huge? Wasn't Krios the weakest titan?

Krios laughed. "Ah, my size surprises you. You see, if you drink a Titan's blood within 24 hours of their death, then their power is yours. Not their powers, but their athleticism, weapon skill, so on so forth."

"Enough talk." Percy said. He gestured for Annabeth to leave. She glared at him, but took the bike and left anyway. Percy pointed Riptide at Krios. "You and me- to the death."

"Just how I like it." Krios smirked.

Percy barely had time to raise his sword. Krios had moved so fast it looked like he hadn't even moved a muscle, but the wind around him shifted slightly. His broadsword's force caused Percy to reel back.

Percy summoned some water from the nearby Hudson River. Krios raised his hand and the water went back. "No, son of Poseidon. You believe yourself to be a great warrior. Great warriors don't use powers."

"That's a lie." He said. "What about Hercules?"

Krios paused. "He used his power, not his powers."

Percy was discreetly moving water towards Krios. "What about Theseus? Wasn't he a son of Poseidon?"

"Alas, he didn't use his powers to kill the Minotaur."

"Orion?"

"Nope."

"Chryasaor?"

"He used his powers to kill people and loot ships. Hardly a hero."

"Oh that's too bad. Pegasus?"

Krios sighed. "Let's not go there. It's a flying horse for Gaea's sake."

"Alright," Percy agreed. "How about"- He wrapped the water around Krios and superheated it instantly. The water was about to blow, when Krios ripped through it with his sword. The water scattered with a wave of his hand.

"Smart, Jackson. People don't give you enough credit." Krios praised. "Nifty trick." Krios moved like a whirlwind, his sword moving so fast it looked like a tornado. Percy attempted to dodge, but the sheer power and speed cut him diagonally across the face and sent him flying into one of the bridge's suspensions with so much force that it broke and the bridge groaned, lowering.

"You have one hell of a hit." Percy stood shakily. The cut wasn't closing for some reason.

Krios' smile widened. "Ah. As you may have noticed, your wounds aren't healing. You aren't immortal, Perseus. That is only when you're on the island. Now, well, you're a normal demigod."

"Impossible. It worked before." Percy argued.

"It takes a while to wear off."

Percy feinted left and slashed right, a move Krios lazily blocked. He dropped to the floor and went to take out Krios' legs, but Krios saw right through it and kicked Percy, causing him to recoil and taste blood.

Percy relentlessly attacked Krios, but he parried each strike and slashed Percy again, slashing his eye in half. "Gah!" Percy fell to the floor.

Fighting the blistering pain, Percy swung right as hard as he could and grazed Krios. Krios responded by yelling and sending Percy flying into another suspension cable. The bridge sank further, and water began to trickle in.

Percy twirled water around him and ran at Krios. Krios swing, but the water hardened and his sword was stuck inside. Percy quickly released it and impaled Riptide hilt-deep in Krios' head. Golden ichor streamed down his face.

Krios growled and ripped Riptide out of his head. He swung it a few times at Percy and missed. "Not too bad. A little too light for my taste, but I'll take it as my spoil of war." He jabbed it into Percy's leg. "Well, maybe not." White hot pain raced through Percy's leg. His vison darkened and his head grew heavy.

His vison returned as Krios splashed water on him. "No, no, no, Jackson. Heroes face their deaths bravely." Krios slashed once more, and Percy couldn't move fast enough, but he shifted a little. Unfortunately, this caused Krios to plow his right eye. His right eye felt like it was on fire, until he felt something come out. His right eye closed, and he cringed at the sight of his eye ball rolling away from him. Maybe death was better.

Krios slammed both of his palms against Percy's eardrums and Percy cried out in pain. All sound briefly stopped, replaced by a ringing noise. He could faintly hear Krios speak.

"Now to end you." Krios raised his broadsword, aiming for Percy. Aries grew bright. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry it came to this. You had talent. I don't doubt that you would've beaten me if I had not taken Hyperion and Helios. That's right, Helios tried to stop me, but he couldn't, as I already drank Hyperion's."

Percy needed something desperately. His energy was near exhausted, and he was facing certain death. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Poseidon wasn't just the god of the sea, he was the Storm bringer, the Earth shaker.

Percy felt a tugging sensation in his gut. It hurt like hell, but he had no choice. He called to the sea. Percy reached inside himself and remembered the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean. The lightning in the storms, the earthquakes. Water pooled around Percy.

"What is this?" Krios asked.

"Fuck you." The water encased them both in a dome and began to heat.

"No..this is suicide!" Krios yelled.

Percy simply grinned. The water dome blew, and Krios was ripped apart. Percy was flung so high Zeus would never have forgiven him,and then beginning to fall, right to the Empire State Building.

AN: Short chappie, just the fight. Next chapter, he meets Hestia.


	4. Final Battle

AN: Thank yo **u** for reviewing.

-"ever be okay?" I heard a voice ask.

"I don't know. Physically, sure. I mean, he lost an eye but we found it." The man- well he assumed it was a man-cleared his throat. His voice dropped to a low whisper. "It was sliced in half. Titan blood was all over it, and it glowed when we put it inside his socket. I don't know if he'll see the same." The first voice sighed and left the room.

I opened my right eye. Everything seemed normal. Until I looked at the man. I could see a golden glow around him, and my eye picked up every miniscule detail of the room.

"Percy!" The man yelled, surprised. "It's me, Apollo. Krios is dead. I, um, don't know how much you heard, but we fixed up your eye. Also, your body seems to be growing more powerful. I only had to heal you to a certain point before water did the rest."

"Apollo." I croaked. "Water."

He nodded and held a glass of water to my lips. I drank greedily, relishing the smooth feeling washing out the pain in my throat.

"Well, you might want to come outside. The final battle has begun." Apollo said grimly. "We took out Typhon and Nico is holding off Kronos. I could barely sneak you in. You'll need to go ASAP." With that, he flashed away.

I cautiously stood, but I felt no pain. Either Apollo did a great job, or the titan blood covered eyeball made its way into my body. Doubt it. Maybe it's just the eye.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out Riptide. On the chair next to me, there was a piece of armor and a note attached. IT read, "To Percy. I have a feeling this may come in handy. From Dad." It was a fluorescent green with teal gems in the middle. I put it on and all of a sudden green gauntlets appeared on my hands. A green helm came over my face. I could feel a cape blow behind me.

I grinned. Dad came through just in time.

Pushing the door open, I came face to face with Calypso. She stared at me. "Hello, Perseus."

I winced. "Hey. I'm sorry."

Calypso's face flashed pain, but it quickly wiped away. "Me too. I'm sorry for ever loving you. You're a liar. You promised you would stay with me."

"I don't know what was happening." I admitted. "Hephaestus told me he suspected Aphrodite. I'm honestly really sorry, I didn't mean to break your heart."

Calypso sighed. "Go on, my hero. You must face your destiny." She kissed me on the forehead. She pulled back, tears in her eyes, but stepped aside for me to go.

I nodded. When I reached it, the throne room was in shambles. Annabeth was working together with Nico against Kronos, but it wasn't working. Kronos batted away all their strikes and struck back with so much speed that Annabeth had to protect Nico.

"Hey, Granddad!" I hollered as loud as I could.

The fighting stopped. Annabeth saw the opportunity and led Nico away. Kronos stopped and grinned. "Ah. I was wondering if there would be a challenge."

"Me too. I guess I'm still looking." I responded, causing him to glare.

"SO you beat Krios and Hyperion. They were nothing. I am the King of Titans! And your bane!" Time froze and he rushed towards me. He swung his scythe, but my eye saw the movement way too fast. I ducked under it and slashed upwards. Riptide clanged off Kronos.

"Ha! The Curse of Achilles worked after all. Maybe Luke wasn't a total waste." Kronos somehow said while parrying my attacks.

I dipped low but kicked him, causing him to move back a couple feet. Then, I slammed my fist into his face. It didn't hurt too much, thanks to the gauntlet. Kronos just kept grinning.

"Give up, grandson. You have not chance, I am invincible." Kronos boasted. "You are wasting your time."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Kronos was always on the offensive. Each strike he attempted was followed by one more. Each dodge he made was trailed by a slash. Each parry he made was followed by a punch. It was as if he was using this body just to play around, until he could move on. Shit. That's what he was doing.

"Luke!" I yelled, blocking a jab from Kronos. "He's using you! He's gonna destroy your body to reach his full potential! You're just a piece of the"- WHAM! Kronos punched me so hard that I skidded back.

"Shut your mouth, grandson." Kronos snarled. His eyes were murderous.

"See, Luke. He's using you." I said calmly. Kronos yelled and I smashed into a wall. When I stood, my head grew heavy and my back felt like it got hit by a truck. I crushed my palm and Kronos froze in place. His face contorted into a mix of pain and anger.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"You're using a human body. I can control blood, and that's what Luke has." I said. I walked to him and hacked off his armor. "Let's see..." I slashed at different parts of his body. Clang. Clang.

Kronos inched forward and punched me in the face. Blood streamed down my face, but I didn't stop trying to hold him. Kronos boxed my ears, just like Krios head. Blood trickled out from those too, as the helm was crushed.

Kronos broke free and hit me down. He grabbed Riptide and stabbed it into my legs. He twisted the handle, enjoying my cries of pain. "Should've stopped when you had the chance." Kronos smirked. He sat on my chest and began throwing punch after punch on my face. Crack. Something broke, but I was in too much pain to tell what. In my haze, I saw Annabeth's dagger laying close by.

Kronos was too busy demolishing my chest to notice. I grabbed the dagger and plunged it into Luke's side.

It was pure luck. Or was it? The line from the great prophecy echoed in my head: A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. Luke fell to the floor, convulsing. His eyes changed from gold to blue. "Percy. I'm sorry. Please, don't let this happen to someone else. Promise me." His blue eyes stared at me defiantly despite the fact he was dying.

"You have my word." I smiled, but the blood all over my face must have made quite the smile. I thought about the Great Prophecy. The lines now made sense to me. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. The hero was Luke. The cursed blade was the knife he'd given Annabeth long ago—cursed because Luke had broken his promise and betrayed his friends. A single choice shall end his days. His choice, to foolishly attack me over and over again had ended in his days. Olympus to preserve or raze. I glanced around the room, it may be in shambles but it wasn't exactly razed.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER 

The gods set about repairing the throne room, which went surprisingly fast with twelve super powerful beings at work. Grover and I cared for the wounded, and once the sky bridge re-formed, we greeted our friends who had survived. Connor and Travis Stoll had made it through with only minor injuries. They promised me they hadn't even looted the city much. They told me my parents were fine, though they weren't allowed into Mount Olympus.

Nico di Angelo came into Olympus to a hero's welcome, his father right behind him, despite the fact that Hades was only supposed to visit Olympus on winter solstice. The god of the dead looked stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.

Clarisse marched in, and Ares bellowed, "There's my girl!" The god of war ruffled her hair and pounded her on the back, calling her the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!" She looked pretty overwhelmed. All she could do was nod and blink, like she was afraid he'd start hitting her, but eventually she began to smile.

Drakon-slaying? Maybe Clarisse wasn't so bad after all.

WE got some great rewards. Grover became a lord of the wild. Nico was given a new sword that grew stronger and absorbed souls every time he killed something with it. Annabeth was made the architect of Olympus.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber. All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily. "A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested. "The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?" Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?" Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth. I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way. I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, nobody in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life. Who could refuse that? Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, and Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke. And I knew what to do.

"No," I said. The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard. "No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining. And that kind of made up for it.

"I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power." "It is," I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," I said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades smiled. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power." The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children . . . of all the gods." The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse—"

"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll. "And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too." Calypso shot me a smile.

"Not only that, I would like my uncle Hades and my aunt Hestia to gain their rightful places in this throne room. Oh- and give Lord Hades a cabin at camp." I said. "No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."

I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"—she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste—"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ." "All in favor," Hermes said. All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," I said.

LATER AT NIGHT

There was a huge party on Olympus. Gods and demigods alike dance through the night, partying, eating food. All in all, it was a great time.

"Percy." A voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Annabeth. I gave her a quick smile. "Hey, Annabeth. Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah." She smiled back. "I've been meaning to ask you…why you didn't become a god."

I paused. "Well, um, I promised Luke I wouldn't let what happened to him happen to anyone."

"Oh." Annabeth sounded a little disappointed.

"That, and you know, it would kind of suck to be alive and watch everyone I knew and loved die."

Annabeth smiled. "Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft.

I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me," I complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy." Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.

I don't even know how long we were kissing, until someone cleared their throat. We both broke apart, blushing furiously.

My embarrassment turned to fear when I realized it could be Annabeth's mom, but it turned out to be Grover.

I glared at him, which made him smile. "My 2 best friends got together!"

My glare softened. "Ah come here you big old goat!" I wrapped him in a hug. Annabeth joined in. "I may not know what's gonna happen tomorrow, but I know that we'll face it together."

So, what now? Do you want me to hop right in to The Heroes of Olympus? Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
